


Attentive Frozen Love

by MurielleH



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War (Marvel), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielleH/pseuds/MurielleH
Summary: When you came to earth you were just a baby. A baby with powers. You kept this a secret until Tony Stark figgured it out and asked you to come and fight Captain America (Civil War). From that moment, your life changed. You were happy, until Thor comes back and brings his brother with him.Alright guys. This is my first story and it isn't in my native language. So, please, comment when there are mistakes.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> Thank you for choosing my story! I hope that you will like it.  
> This are some things you need to know:  
> C/ = Every collor except for green and red (your collor for your power)  
> E/C = Eye collor  
> F/N = first name  
> L/N = last name  
> N/N = nickname  
> M/N = name mother  
> D/N = name dad  
> ...

11 August. That's the day you were born. That's the day your parents needed to make the hardest decision in their lives. Hide you, or let Odin kill you.

 

3th pov

12 August. 2 strange people appeared on Midgard. A small man and a rather large woman, who was crying. They ran and ran, until they stopped in front of a house. The orpanage. The man ringed the bell, and some moments later, an old woman opened the door. "Yes?", she asked. "I'm sorry, but can you please take care of our niece? We can't take care of her and her parents are dead." The tall woman, who the actual mother is, sobbed. "Of course", said the old lady, "What's her name?" The young woman answered, while she gave the baby to the old woman: "F/N. That's her name." "Well, hello there little one. We are going to find a nice home for you." The lady looked in F/N' E/C eyes. The young man and woman said goodbye, looked at their daughter for the last time and went back home, broken, because they had to give up their firstborn, but happy, because F/N would be save if All Father Odin didn't discover their secret. It was already bad that an Asgardian man fell in love with a Frostgiant, and that the little girl had powers, just like the princes, because that was forbidden. Odin didn't want any more children in his kingdom who had powers, because two princes with magic were bad enough. But, that wasn't the worst part. The worst part of the story is that their little girl was half Frostgiant, like prince Loki, and had powers, like both the princes.

Back on Midgard

Danielle' pov

"Hello little one, I didn't introduce myself properly, did I?" F/N giggled. "Well, I'm Danielle, and I'm going to find parents for you. Tomorrow, there are some couples who want to adopt a child, and maybe, maybe you will be a lucky one.", Danielle said, carrying the little girl inside, while searching for a crib for the baby to sleep in.

The next day

"Ding Dong", the bell ringed. The first couple was here. It was a young couple, around the age of 30. "Hello, welcome in our orphanage", I said, "I'm Danielle." "We are Kate and Charlie Miller. We would like to adopt a toddler, if that's possible", the man, Charlie, said. "Alright, follow me", after half an hour they called me. "Miss, this little boy is so sweet. We would like to adopt him.", Kate said. I kneeled before the little guy. "Did you hear that Danny? You are going to have a new home. Do you like that?" He nodded. After they filled in the papers they picked up Danny and said goodbye. I waved at them until their car left the street. Alright, now the next couple. I cleaned Danny's room and I was just finished when the doorbell rang again. I opened the door and a woman around the age of 26 stood there next to a man around the age of 35. "Hello, I'm Danielle and welcome in our orphanage", I said again. Now, I was surprised, because the woman spoke first. "Hi, I'm M/N L/N and this is my husband D/N. We were wondering if you had a baby we could adopt." I nodded. "This night, there was a couple who came here with a new-born baby. Only 2 days old. Maybe you like her." The woman smiled. I noticed that the man, D/N, very quiet was, so I asked him if there was something wrong. "Actually, there is something," he said, "I am the reason my wife can't have children. I feel guilty 'cause I took away the chance for her to be pregnant. She said that it didn't matter, but I think it does." We entered the room where baby F/N was. "Darling, look how cute she is! She looks exactly like you!", M/N said. I decided to leave them a moment to look at the little girl, but when I decided to leave the room, D/N called me. "Can you give us the papers for the adoption? We have already decided who we want." He smiled. "Of course" I went to my office to get the papers and came back. They signed the papers and picked up the baby. "See, I told you that I would try to find a great family for you, didn't I?", I said to the baby, before letting them out. M/N, D/N and F/N went in to the car and I waved at them and said to no one in particular: "Goodbye and I hope you have a nice future, F/N L/N."


	2. A simple life, until...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will you do when you discover your powers? Hide or show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, me again!  
> If you have ideas, feel free to share them in the comments!  
> I will try to use them in my story.

10 years later

F/N pov  
I'm scared, because mommy is crying again. What would be wrong? Did I do something wrong? You know what? I will make her breakfast, she likes that. I took some orange juse, coffee/tea, bread and some chocolate. I've read that you will become happy when you eat chocolate, so I give her that. But what if she asks me why I made her this? She is a laboratory technician, so she already knows what the effect of chocolate is. Oh, maybe I forgot to mention. My ears aren't like normal ears. I can hear anything around me. when someone screams 3 miles away from me, I hear it like it's 3 feet away from me.  
I bring the food to mommy. "Mommy?" "Yes sweetie?", she dries her face quickly, to remove the tears. I've learned that I don't have to mention the tears, because that makes her even more sad, so I just ignore it. "I made you breakfast" She smiles. "Thank you F/N" "What smells so good?", daddy comes in. Mommy answers: "F/N made me breakfast." "And I don't get breakfast? That's not fair." He plays upset. "I'm sorry" "It's nothing sweetheart"

1 year later  
Today is the first school day in high school. I chose to study Latin. Mom and Dad are so proud. When I asked them why, they said that they never came so far with their studies. Mom studied Chemistry, but the technical education, and dad learned everything about cars in technical education as well.  
I hope that I will get good grades.

Christmas exams  
I've been studying the whole weekend for my Latin exam, and I will get good grades, but I can't sleep, and before I know it, it's Monday morning, time to get up. I ate my breakfast and I left for the exam. 2 hours later I was finished. Now we must wait 3 whole days before we get our grades. 3 days! But now I can practise my powers. I discovered that my powers give me the ability to move things with my mind, create things out of some kind of energy and I can read minds. When I do that moving and creating thing, there appears something C/ that shows me that I use my powers. I like it, because it glows and is like a lamp. I did discover another thing. Not only my hearing is great, but my eyes work better as well. Sometimes it's creepy, 'cause I see and hear things other people can't and then I freak out, but no one knows why. After 2 days, I got a phone call from my best friend G/H (girl you hate) and she asked me if she could come to my house. She could, so the next day, G/H stood there, and we talked about our subjects. You see, she doesn't have the same subjects as I have. Most of them are the same, but when I have Latin, she has computer science, nature and creating projects/solving problems. We saw that it was already late, so she went home. The next day I went to school to get my grades, and I was disappointed. I got a 60 on Latin! Why? I studied so hard. Even my French was better than Latin. But, I'm lucky. Mom and Dad said that even if I had 51 I would be better in Latin then them. I love my parents.

Easter  
Did you saw the news? Sokovia has been attacked! I'm happy the Avengers tried to save as many people as possible, but some people didn't make it. The thing that surprised me the most was that there was a girl, some people call her Scarlet Witch, some Wanda, who has kind of the same powers as I have. Her twin brother, Quicksilver or Pietro, was super-fast. It's sad that he died. Tony Stark had given a speech to honour all the people who died during the fights and Wanda had spoken when they talked about Pietro. He died saving Hawkeye and a little boy. He made me realize that I can do good things with my powers, and so I started with a project what the reason is that Pietro died: saving people.

June exams  
Today I must give in my papers for what I'm going to study next year. After long talks with my parents I have chosen to do modern science where I will get more science, economy and maths. I went to school to get my final grades. Miss Stefanie called me to the front and gave me my evaluation. I've got an average of 60 on Latin. I'm proud of myself, and that's good, because mom says that the first step to be happy in this world is to be proud of yourself.

Another year later  
I can't believe her! G/H only used me for my good grades and homework! She is such a bitch, I'm sorry for my language. Now, I have no one in this school, and being the smartest doesn't really help. Everyone calls me a nerd and a weirdo. It's a very hard time. G/H is the reason all of this happened, and my powers don't help. My powers do everything my head tells them to do, even when I don't want them to. And if you want to strangle someone, it's not so easy to control them. Those bullies even tried to hit me, but I'm too strong and too fast for them. They tried to hit me 7 times, and they gave me a bruise only 3 times. But, shhh, mom and dad can't know.  
My project with as goal to save people is not as successful as I hoped. There is that stupid Spider-Man who takes away my chances to save people, but it's okay. He stopped doing that when he saw that I helped people as well.

3th year  
Christmas Holliday is over so now it's back to school. Everything is going great. My powers are under control, my grades are 90% or higher, but I still haven't made any friends after what happened with G/H. I just focus on my project. Some people call me a superhero, like Spider-Man. On the street, they call me Optica, because my powers have to do with light and it's something that isn't there. I had my normal routine everyday: wake up, eat, school, Optica, eat, homework and sleep. This went on for 2 weeks until I came home, and I saw a cool car, an Audi A8, standing on the driveway before our house. I knew dad could have some expensive cars to fix, but he didn't tell me that this one would come today. I walked in to the house and I heard my mom say: "Do you need something to drink Mr. Stark?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter 2! If the story isn't as good as you hoped, I'm sorry. If it is, then I've reached my goal.  
> Thank you for the nice comments and kudos!
> 
> Now, the second thing I will reveal about myself is the country where I live in: Belgium (Small country in Europe, next to France and Germany)
> 
> See you next time!  
> Murielle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This was the first part! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I'm going to do something: After each chapter, I will give you some information about myself, alright? If you don't like the idea, then you don't have to read it.
> 
> The first thing I give you about myself is my first name: Murielle
> 
> Ciao, Murielle


End file.
